


Let Yourself Go Wild!

by RecklessSmiles



Series: Let yourself go Wild [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A lot of wolf fluff, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy constantly trying to convince Steve to let him bite him, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harringrove, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: “Fuckin’ hell Stevie, did you just cum callin’ my name like that?” The blonde licked his lips as the room filled with the smell of Steve’s spunk, even the fancy soaps couldn't cover such a potent smell.“Shut. Up.”“Really know how to make a guy feel special, what were ya thinkin’ about me doin’ ta ya?” Billy smirked as he wiped his hands off on Steve’s towel. Putting himself back into his short, well Steve’s shorts rather.“Just go away!”“Not a chance pretty boy.”[ *** The rest of this AU will be in chapters instead of parts! Please read the other parts first and then continue with chapters on here. Thanks! *** ]
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Let yourself go Wild [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570024
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	1. I Get Off On You - Getting Off On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while since an update guys! I've been working on a few other stories  
> Anyways please check out the end notes for an important update for this series!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a fun one to write.  
> [Song Rec: I get off- Halestorm]

The blonde lost his appetite for the chicken when he heard the water running upstairs. He abandoned his food and made his way back to the bathroom, up the stairs, standing right outside the door. Could hear everything now, so thankful for all his heightened abilities more now than ever before. Steve’s little gasps, hums and whines, hears him panting. The wolf sneered in vexation, nails growing sharp as he pawed at the door so lightly. It may be a double standard but as fun as teasing Stevie is, it’s never a good idea to tease a wolf. And right now listening to him, him who just sighed out Billy’s name like _that._

“Mm- _fuck_ .” The wolf grumbled, that’s it. Fuck it. It’s not Billy’s fault Stevie didn’t lock the damn door! Not Billy’s fault if he accidently shut the door too loud, if Steve looks out from behind the curtain. Hair dripping around his neck, face flushed from the _heat._

“Billy! What the hell!”

“Sorry Bambi, had to take a piss.”

“Dude there’s a bathroom downstairs.”

“How was I to know that? It’s fine, continue on as if I ain’t here pretty boy.”

“Damn it Billy...I was, ugh, fuckin’ hell.” Steve fumed frustrated pulling the curtain closed again; he was so close, just needed another damn minute. Well, maybe he could still finish? Billy got to do it, maybe _King Steve_ should just be an asshole too! Make Billy squirm for a little while instead.

“Haa! oh god-nnn! Fuck, _Billy._ ” The brunette shuddered out, panting devilishly with a smirk. He whined a bit, not loud like the blonde did though. Nope, he was going to do it right, going to be so intimate cause he was standing right there now. Hey, Steve may be Indiana’s best babysitter _now_ but he was the king once. He leaked confidence once, sex appeal, knew how to get someone’s attention if he wanted it. 

“ _Ah._ Billy. Feels, _fuck,_ so good.”

And the wolf growled, head rolled back as he raked his hand over his shorts. Pulling his dick out to slowly stroke it as Steve moaned his name. Billy knew what Steve was doing, he thought he was getting payback for earlier. Silly Bambi, thinking he had the upper hand, but he just played right into the wolf’s plan.

“ _Ahh-_ right there,oh fuck right there- _mmm_.” 

The blonde had to admit it though, Steve was definitely a worthy opponent. His whimpers and moans left the wolf growling and pumping himself faster and faster, making him pant and, 

“ _Fuck_ Bambi.” He groaned, which took the brunette off guard, made a pitched whimper slip out before, 

“Billy! Are you seriously getting off again!”

“Damn right I am baby. C’mon, keep making those pretty sounds fer me.”

“ _Ahh_ , fuck, Billy. You’re such a jerk.” It was more of a whine than an insult but all his energy was being supplied to his hand that wrapped even tighter around himself. Once again Billy fuckin’ Hargrove was besting Steve, even when Steve thought he was actually in control for once.

“ _Feels so good,_ Bambi, keep sayin’ my name-” 

“Billy-ah, oh fuck-oh fuck _Billy!_ ”

The wolf panted and snarled in pleasure, eyes closed and head back; he felt that heat, his coil about to snap and he steadied himself with his back against the sink. The blonde came hard, white ropes dripping down his fist obscenely. His nose was filled by the sent of Steve quickly after. That sweet, sweet smell of him.

“Fuckin’ hell Stevie, did you just cum callin’ my name like that?” The blonde licked his lips as the room filled with the smell of Steve’s spunk, even the fancy soaps couldn't cover such a potent smell. 

“Shut. Up.”

“Really know how to make a guy feel special, what were ya thinkin’ about me doin’ ta ya?” Billy smirked as he wiped his hands off on Steve’s towel. Putting himself back into his short, well Steve’s shorts rather.

“Just go away!”

“Not a chance pretty boy.” 

“Billy! Jesus, why the fuck not?”

“Wanna taste you.”

“...” Steve’s breath hitched before he could speak, what the hell!

“No! No way!” 

“C’mon Stevie!” Billy growled “wanna taste you so bad.”

Steve at an utter loss for words just stood under the stream of hot water, his body going from a blush to a scorn shade of red. Hearing Billy practically beg like that was overwhelming. He just came but that heat was starting to build again thinking about it. Thinking about Billy’s mouth wrapped around him, sucking him down, how much he says he wants to taste him. Cumming in Billy’s mouth, him swallowing it all up-

“Fuck.” The brunette moaned from behind the curtain, shit, why not? If he wants to do it so badly, why isn’t Steve taking advantage of this situation?...Oh, right, he’s not a douchebag and he’s supposed to be Billy’s friend. Steve needs to be a friend, wants to be Billy’s friend and friends don’t let their friends suck their dicks till they’re cumming dry. No matter how hard he just came calling his name or how hot said friend is.

“Can I Bambi?”

“God, Billy, don’t ask me like that.” 

Stevie pouted, shut the water off and slid the curtain back. The wolf’s eyes darting quickly over his naked body, water drops trickling down him. It was so fast, as soon as Steve’s feet hit the floor mat Billy grabbed him and pulled him into his chest. Wet skin against his hot tanned flesh, 

“Shit!” 

Steve yelped in surprise before sinking into the warmth of the blonde’s body. Billy’s tongue feverishly laving up the water that drips down his neck. Steve found himself pressing into it, into Billy’s chest, stretching out his neck so Billy can lick over every inch of him. And as the brunette shivered in the blonde’s arms, the wolf groaned against Steve’s throat. Teeth scraping against the warm porcelain skin. Billy’s alpha instincts engulfed him, Steve barring his neck like that just for him in complete submission. Every ounce of the wolf shuddered with feral pride. How easily the brunette just surrendered himself over to the alpha wolf.

He wanted to bite him, mark him, claim him as his own. And fuck, Billy knew he was getting in a little too deep, a little too agressive about this. He doesn’t even think he likes Steve, doesn’t even know him to claim him like that. But these fuckin’ pharamones man! They’ll drive him nuts if he doesn’t get to _do_ something. Steve isn’t a wolf, he can’t be a mate; not if Billy is to be alpha. A play thing- a mistress even, but he can’t claim him as his own ‘cause they live in different worlds with different rules. But nonetheless, 

“Let me just eat you up Bambi.”

“No.”

“Why?” The blonde’s voice strained and aggravated, 

“I want to be your friend Billy.”

“I don’t need friends Stevie. What I do need is ta get my mouth on ya.”

“Come on, I’m being serious.”

“And I ain’t?”

“Billy.” Steve said in his ‘ _this conversation is over’_ voice

“Fuck! What ya wanna be my friends with me for anyways?”

“Cause…” And it took Steve a second to think about why, why did he want it?

“So you’ll be nicer to me, I guess?”

“Oh Bambi, I’ll be _so_ nice ta ya if ya just let me.” The wolf crooned soft against the brunette’s neck and Steve whimpered breathy before he could get his words out.

“I like you, at least I think I do. Okay, I mean Max cares about you enough to drag me out of my house at eight am to find you. And that means there’s more to you than what you show people. You’re an asshole but I know there’s more to you, right?” 

“Jesus Christ Steve.” It threw Billy off kilter, what the fuck was this? How the hell does Steve see more in him, Billy doesn’t even know if there’s more to him. He doesn’t like it, not at all. Doesn’t like that Steve thinks he knows him, thinks he can be someone else. Doesn’t want to disappoint another person.

“And if there ain’t?”

“Then...that’s okay too.” Steve leaned back wiggling out of the blonde’s grip.

”I’m here for you, okay.” 

Billy shook his head in disbelief at Steve's words. 

“Yur unreal pretty boy. Fuckin’ unbelievable.” 

“That sounds like a compliment Hargrove.”

“Cause it is Bambi.” Billy huffed with a smirk, he was frustrated for sure but, God, this guy is growin’ on him okay.

“Oh, thanks then.”

Billy nodded passively, 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“...Guess we should probably get to bed.”

“That an invitation?”

“To sleep.”

“With you?” The blonde wiggled his eyebrows, 

“Jesus! Billy you literally just came.”

“Your point?” The wolf grinned wickedly, 

“That I just said I want to be your friend not your fuck buddy. I don’t even like guys, i’m not like you, I don’t _swing all ways_ …”

“Uh-huh. Says the guy that just came calling another guy's name.”

“That’s different!” The brunette’s ear grew red,

“How?” 

“‘Cause...Cause. I don’t know!” He talked with his hands frustratedly, 

“It just is okay! God. I’m going to bed, alone! You can sleep on the couch or in the guest room. Goodnight!” 

Steve seethed as he left the bathroom with heavy feet, still soaked and naked and leaving a trail of water in his wake. He slammed his bedroom door behind him, mumbling something about how stupid Billy is, how he’s such a jerkface ect. Billy was chortling to himself running a hand through his almost fully dried hair before following after the brunette. He rapped at the door with a kuckle, 

“Hey Bambi, where’s the guest room?”

“Two doors down!” The brunette’s voice harshly called back muffled by the door,

“Night pretty boy.” 

“Night Jerkface!”


	2. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunette woke up to the sound of himself moaning. To his lips tingling, to his body hot and achy and to a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him just like from his dream. 
> 
> "Mornin' sweetheart. Good dream I'd take it?"  
> Billy wagged his tongue at Steve. Reality, the morning sunlight and Billy's morning voice steeped in sex appeal hit the brunette hard and he covered his head wishing he could just go back into his dream.

Steve tossed and turned in his bed, having trouble sleeping was nothing new for him, but this time it wasn’t due to the monsters that occupy the woods. No, tonight’s bought of insomnia was brought on by the monster two doors down. The one that insists on eating Steve up like he’s the goddamn big bad wolf and Steve’s little red. The brunette laughed at that thought, maybe he should wear his red jacket from now on. He traced over his neck, over the line where Billy trailed his teeth; he shivered remembering it. 

“Ugh!” He groaned sleep deprived and annoyed, threw one of his pillows at the wall trying to relieve some anger. It didn’t help, sleep would help but that just didn’t seem to want to happen now that he was warm and safe in bed. Thank the weekend Gods that it’s only Sunday and not Monday cause if Steve had to get up for school in four hours, he would literally kill himself. (Or you know, just skip but the kid likes being dramatic alright.) 

He sighs again perhaps too loudly because then Steve hears Billy knocking on the door. 

"You okay in there Harrington? Heard a thud, did you fall out of bed or something?" 

"I'm fine Hargrove, go back to bed." 

There was a short pause where Steve thought Billy did turn heel and went back to bed. He wouldn't admit it but he felt disappointment bloom in the pit of his stomach at that notion. 

"I uh, can't really sleep actually. The bed ain't really comfortable. It's too hot in there." Billy complained from the otherside of the door. Maybe it was the monsters Steve saw every time he closed his eyes, or the sheer uneasiness he feels when he's alone without his bat? No matter the reason for it the brunette found himself speaking before it really registered in his brain what he was saying.

"You can uh, come in and hang if you want." 

And that was all the invitation the lupine needed before he was creaking the door open. The light flooded in from the hallway. It highlighted Billy in the sharpest way, making all his features glow with an angled edge. Steve shifted himself deeper into his blankets. Trying to pass this whole situation off as nonchalant.

"You can't sleep either, I take it?" 

Billy assumes, closing the door behind him and padding his way over to sit in front of Steve's bed. Doesn't even try to get on the bed or make a pass at the brunette again. There's not hunger or mock in his voice, this is a Billy Steve's never seen before.

"Not really, no." 

The brunette finds himself calming down, feels his guards drop as he watches the blonde below him staring off into the faded dark of the room.

Billy relaxes his back against the bed, Steve feels the blankets go taught from the new strain on them. 

"You know you can sit up here if you want." Steve offers quietly, not sure if he even wants to say it but it's too late to take it back. 

"Thanks for the offer, pretty boy but I don't think I could control myself." He doesn't have to explain, Steve knows immediately what he means. 

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyhow. Prefer it sometimes. It's cooler down here." The blonde's words come out slow, calculated or perhaps more tired. Steve tries not to question it, 

"Guess you would prefer the cold since your body seems to run so hot." Steve adds. 

"Hm." Billy hums agreeably, didn't even add a haughty remark. Steve is confused and a little intrigued by the sudden change in character. Billy's skin is crawling and pricking but he's trying so hard to keep his cool, but all he can smell is Steve's sent. Is surrounded by it. 

The brunette passes an extra pillow down to Billy, the wolf takes it. Presses his face into it and sighs, breaths it in and purrs; lays down with his face buried in it. It's like having his entire senses drowning in the brunette's sweetness. He curls up content, lulled by it. 

Steve turns on his side, brings his covers up to his chin. Maybe this is the Billy that Steve will be friends with. The Billy that doesn't seem to have any pretenses or sarcasm filled mirrors that deflect anything that resembles kindness. 

He can see himself being friends with that person.

Steve nuzzles in more, if he shuffled over a little more he could look down and see the blonde. But he knows he's there. Can hear him breathing soft but husky below. Knowing he's there, that Steve isn't alone tonight. More importantly that he's in the company of someone like Billy Hargrove; someone strong and brash...it's almost as comforting as having his bat in hand.

Steve doesn't dwell on that thought either, the fact that he feels comfortable, no, _safe_ in the presence of Billy Hargrove. The guy that beat him half to death last month! That he can actually drift to sleep so easily now with just the simple change of having Billy here like this. He doesn't want to get use to it. Doesn't want to entertain the idea because he knows it's not going to end well. 

So with heavy eyelids he pushes all remaining thoughts aside and finally drifts off to sleep. And he dreams, dreams of the wet forest and the smell of pine and sandalwood. The scent of mud and then the sweet aroma of smoke enraptured him. He found himself walking towards a campfire. Like a moth to the flame. Normally by now, going this long walking in the woods alone he'd be shaking with anxiety and fear. He'd also be clutching onto his bat. But he didn't have either of those things with him. 

But as he looked ahead and saw the warm light of the fire he felt overwhelmed with comfort and a giddiness. Felt warm and safe, despite being in the dark woods. And usually this is the part where the dream would turn to a nightmare. Would turn to teeth that bloom from a flower shaped mouth and proceed to rip him from limb to limb, or worse tear into someone he loves. But this time, this time it's not a monster that greets him but Billy. 

Still is behind him, can't see his face but he knows it's Billy. Can see his curls highlighted by the glow of the campfire. Can smell his heavy cologne just dusted along the mix of night air. Can hear his husky voice "thought you weren't gunna show, bambi." And Steve just smiled and rolled his eyes at him. Rounded the log Billy was sitting on and sat beside him. 

"As if I'd miss a night of free weed, booze and...did you bring-" Steve heard himself respond but was quickly cut off by Billy. "Yeah, brought the s'mores, pretty boy." The blonde turned to face him. "You're not a bad perk either." Steve added and Billy chuckled, giving him a soft smile. His face and hair aglow, fully illuminated by the fire they have going. Steve smiled back at him. They must be camping. Steve feels like he's just watching everything fold out in front of him; like watching a movie. But he likes it. Loves it actually. This feeling of completeness.

It's just the two of them here. No kids running around yelling or making a mess. No monsters or nail bats, just them. Oh... it's a date. Their on a date. And a bubble of happiness floods up into Steve's throat and he smiles wider. Leaning his head onto Billy's denim clad shoulder. Nuzzels against him. He almost feels nostalgic in some way. And then Billy puts his arm around him, slides his warm hand to the back of Steve's neck and holds it there, holds Steve. 

"I got ya bambi. You're mine. Not gonna let anything happen ta ya." 

Oh... yeah, that feels amazing. Hearing someone say they actually want Steve. That Steve belongs to someone again. And that they're going to keep him safe. Yeah, Steve can get all over that. 

"Those things don't exist when it's just you and me, even out here." Billy continued and damn. Okay, so demo-whatevers still exist. Even here in his... _what even is this?_ _A guilty pleasure dream? A dirty dream? No if this was that kind of dream there would be-_

They started kissing. _Oh. It is that kind of dream then?_ Steve didn't realize it but he's the one that prompted it. Pulling Billy into it. Steve saw Billy's eyes flash gold, like they did that night at the Byers', then they were blue again. And Billy started deepening their kiss. Adding tongue and teeth. Making Steve moan in the best ways. It was easily the best kiss the brunette's ever had.

In his dreams or real life; it was sweet and soft but fueled by a burning heat. Turned hungry, passionate and heady. He felt Billy smiling into it, felt him biting into his lips. Felt his hands everywhere, exploring Steve’s body. Felt the heat radiating off of him; just like earlier when Steve found him in the woods. Billy’s palming him and pulling him, asking for more. And Steve wanted to give it to him…

The brunette woke up to the sound of himself moaning. To his lips tingling, to his body hot and achy and to a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him just like from his dream. 

"Mornin' sweetheart. Good dream I'd take it?" Billy wagged his tongue at Steve. Reality. The morning sunlight and Billy's morning voice steeped in sex appeal hit the brunette _hard_ and he covered his head wishing he could just go back into his dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took such a long break from this story! But I'm back at it now!


	3. Cat & Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Billy can't have his real pack with him in this hell of a town then Neil be damned, he'll make one. Starting with Steve. Now whether Steve will let him fuck him or not in the process, that'll just be a game between the two of them. A little cat and mouse chase.
> 
> If bambi wanted a friend than he should have brought a dog home. Because Billy is a wolf, and wolves don't do friends... wolves are ride and die. Loyal to the core.
> 
> Harrington’s gonna have to learn to be more careful about what he wishes for. 

It took a few seconds of blinking under the sheets for Steve to fully wake up. For him to realize that his left hand still hung out from under the blankets. That it was warm and had a pressure surrounding it, it prompted honey brown eyes to peer out and take a peak. He was holding Billy's hand… or rather Billy was holding his hand?

"Your hand was dangling off the bed, and you started to make these sounds, like  _ really _ nice noises, Stevie. I looked up, poked your arm to see if you were awake and ya kind of just grab my hand. Wouldn't let go and I didn't really want to wake you up. Was kind of enjoying the whole thing actually." 

The blonde gave an explanation for the scenario that Steve didn't even ask for; was probably better of not knowing the details. Cause the details just made him think about his dream again. Of course Billy enjoyed it! Steve was enjoying it too before he rudely woke himself up. Their hands were still entangled, neither one making a go of pulling away. 

"Gonna tell me what you were dreamin' about?" Billy gruffed. 

"Nnn." Steve whined out roughly, sleepy and gravelly. 

"Come on pretty boy. I already got a stiffy goin' on cause of those pretty sounds. Help a dude out."

"No way Hargrove. Don't blame that on me. I can't control what I do in my sleep. This is all your fault anyways!" He pouted, Steve Harrington isn't, nor will he ever be a morning person. 

"My fault?... how's it my fault bambi?" A wicked grin started to grow on Billy’s face. 

"Cause if you'd just mind your own damn business and stay out of my dreams I-" and there was a pause. A pause where Steve's brain finally caught up to his mouth and it's just too early for this. He hasn't even had his coffee yet! How do you expect him to fend off Billy Hargrove of all people! 

"Mmm." The blonde groaned "you were dreamin' 'bout me then bambi?...Shit. So I was making you make those kinds of sounds huh?"  Steve watched with wide eyes as Billy bit at his lip, shifting up onto his knees. As he leaned over the side of the bed. Squeezed Steve's hand tighter and trailed his free hand down and out of sight.  "So what were we doing? What could I have possibly been doing to drag those sweet sounds out of ya?" 

Steve kept his mouth shut tight, just stared at the blonde. Could still see him from his dream, could still feel him on his lips, feel his warm hands pressed against his body… it's too much. This isn't a dream. Steve can't do this, can't even enjoy this because this isn't a dream. He'll be help accountable for his action this time. 

"Come on baby, don't leave me to fill in the blanks. Cause I will." It was the most non-threatening-threat, that he's ever spat out at Steve. And it's probably already too late for that considering how the wolf was panting. Grunting and growling?

Steve lost a little control when Billy started to lick his wrist. "Billy..." Steve forced out the whine. It was airy, barley a word actually, more of a huff. 

"Uuuh, Oh fuck. " Billy groaned out low and lazy, voice so torn like he spent the night yelling.  Steve was still too sleep-dazed and achy to really put up the physical fight about it this time. His body still hot and needy from that damn dream. He finds his free hand already sliding down his stomach.

For the second time in the past twenty four hours, Steve finds himself getting off to Billy, getting off to him. And just that thought alone sits heavily on the brunette's chest. Weighs him down in a way that he's not sure what he's supposed to do with it. 

Being wanted feels good, especially after all the  _ bullshit  _ Steve's been through. Being wanted by Billy Hargrove who could literally have his pick of the town... well that feels even better. Better still though is getting to see that side of Billy; the side that he knows nobody else has seen before. Maybe Max has, but that's a little beside the point. And Billy being comfortable enough to drop that mask he wears, that's what Steve gets off on. 

Call him a fuckin' romantic but when he climaxes he's gripping at the blonde's hand. Pulling it as Billy's name gets pulled out of him.  And Billy? He let's himself get tugged; leans over the bed even further as he pumps himself, chasing his own high. Licks at Steve's wrist, bites it, presses his nose into Steve's cool skin and pants heavily catching his breath. 

This being _friends_ thing is going to get a whole lot more difficult if this is any indication. They don't speak. Just share the silence aside from their heavy breaths. But their eyes are locked on each other. They're both probably thinking it; both know that they're fucked one way or another.  Neither one aware of just how screwed up their lives are going to get. Just because Steve just had to go play hero and find Billy in the woods. 

Had to invite him home because he's a good samaritan. Had to have such a sweet intoxicating scent that left Billy reeling and wanting more. Let him stay and sleep in the same room as him, where Billy got to watch him sleep so defenseless. So trusting of the blonde that he actually fell asleep so soundly, let his guard down, entrusting his safety to Billy,  _ and  _ proceeded to dream of him afterwards. 

That's  _ almost _ better than sex, almost. The wolf is still sure that the sex will be amazing, but the idea that Stevie trust him like that- it stirs the beast. It wretches that protectiveness out of him. The instinct that's not born from possessiveness but of comradery. The type of protectiveness that an alpha holds for his pack. 

He wants to protect Steve. He needs to. Needs to mark him and never let him out of his sight. Only he can tease him and hurt him. If anyone else dares to try, they'll be faced with the maw of a beast. 

If Billy can't have his real pack with him in this hell of a town then Neil be damned, he'll make one. Starting with Steve. Now whether Steve will let him fuck him or not in the process, that'll just be a game between the two of them. A little cat and mouse chase.

If bambi wanted a _friend_ than he should have brought a dog home. Because Billy is a wolf, and wolves don't do _friends_... wolves are ride and die. Loyal to the core. 

Harrington’s gonna have to learn to be more careful about what he wishes for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided instead of continuing this story in parts (like i've been doing) I'm going to continue it in chapters. It's easier that way since this is going to be a pretty long story. 
> 
> So if you like this AU subscribe to this part cause I'll be continuing the chapters on this one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
